


A Night to Remember

by fantasizewithme_0719



Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV), The Sweet Magnolias - Sherryl Woods
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mild Smut, One Shot, Prom Night, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasizewithme_0719/pseuds/fantasizewithme_0719
Summary: Tyler and Annie are in love and out to have the perfect prom night
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler "Ty" Townsend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for "Tyler and Annie's first time"

Annie cannot deny that Tyler has been the perfect boyfriend for their eight, almost nine months together. Their summer fling was as exciting as a fairytale, and when he asked her to be his girlfriend at the start of the year, Annie had to pinch herself to know it wasn’t a dream.   
  
In all her years of knowing Tyler Townsend, she has long recognized how sweet and caring he is. But having his sweet and caring attention on her, made Annie believe in love again.   
  
They are happy, Annie is happy, but today is the worst day of her entire junior year.  
  
To be fair, though, the bar is really low because junior year has been the best of her life, hands down.  
  
She watches in the cafeteria as this guy carries a bouquet of flowers and a big, homemade sign, and makes his way toward an unsuspecting blonde. When the blonde realizes she is being asked to prom, she squeals and gives a resounding yes. And Annie just slides further down in her seat.  
  
Prom is now officially five days away, and the hope she was holding out for Tyler to ask her is all but gone.   
  
Did she already pick out the perfect dress? Yes. Has she been dropping Tyler hints for weeks? Also, yes.  
  
She knows that prom is not his type of thing, especially after last year’s prom when he took CeCe and it ended with them breaking up, in a very public way.   
  
She does understand, but that still doesn’t stop Annie from hoping that he loves her enough to go anyway. Maybe she is deluding herself, and needs to let it go. She can come up with something fun for her and Tyler to do instead, it isn’t a big deal. If she says it enough, maybe she will believe it.  
  
During her last period of the day, she endures watching a promposal that involves an acapella group. She cringes for the poor girl, but at least she gets to go to prom.   
  
  
By the time Annie gets to her shift at Sullivan’s she is positively fuming. Her attempts at letting it go, have fallen flat. Issac is the first to notice and tries to console her, but she isn’t in the mood to talk.   
  
Her mom calls her into the office, after Annie throws a few dishes in the sink, a little too hard.  
  
“What has gotten into you tonight?” Dana Sue asks.  
  
“Nothing, I’m fine,” Annie bites back, in a tone that clearly says otherwise.  
  
“You are most certainly not fine, and if you don’t tell me what it is this instant, I will shake it out of you.”  
  
“It’s nothing...It’s stupid.” She amends.  
  
“If you are this upset over it, it can’t be stupid.” Dana Sue rubs her shoulder.  
  
“I thought Tyler was going to ask me to prom. But, he’s obviously not. And I feel stupid for hoping.”   
  
Dana Sue steps back, and starts shuffling with some papers on her desk.   
  
“Mom? Did you hear me?” Annie asks, confused.   
  
“Yes, mhmm,” Dana Sue mumbles, pointedly not looking at Annie, “you know what? Why don’t you just head on home? Your shift ends in an hour anyway.”  
  
Annie thinks about arguing, but she is in a pretty terrible mood and doesn’t want anyone else to suffer because of it.   
  
“Yeah, alright, I’m gonna walk off my foul mood, promise.”  
  
Dana Sue gives a tight smile, quickly sending Annie on her way.   
Maybe she really was overreacting about prom if her mom didn’t even seem to care.   
  
“Goodnight,” She calls to Issac and Erik and makes her way home.  
  
  
  
By the time she reaches her street, she feels herself finally calm. Her anger is replaced with sadness. She went the whole day without getting asked to prom, and inexplicably, she hasn’t seen Tyler all day, either.   
  
As she nears her house, she notices movement on the front porch. She focuses to see... it’s Tyler.  
  
“What are you doing here?” She asks once she’s in earshot, startling Tyler.  
  
“Annie! Hey, you’re home early.” He looks a little panicked.  
  
“Yes, were you going to wait for me on my porch?”   
  
“Uh, yeah, I was.” He answers.  
  
“What’s going on?” Annie asks, probably sounding annoyed. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No, no.” He reassures her.   
  
It isn’t until she climbs up her porch stairs that she sees them...flowers. Tyler is trying to conceal them behind his body, but it’s too late, her eyes lock on them.  
  
“Tyler…” she warns, demanding some kind of explanation.  
  
He finally reveals the flowers to her, and comes closer. Her once tired mind begins to buzz in excitement.  
  
“These are for you.” He states the obvious, holding them out to her, “You like them, right? Carnations...I remember you saying you liked them.”   
  
“They are beautiful, my favorites, thank you.” Annie watches Tyler, trying to figure out why he has all of this nervous energy.  
  
“Good, Good... _you_ are beautiful,” He says, almost to himself.  
  
Annie sets the flowers on the chair, and takes Tyler’s hands.  
  
“As sweet as this is, I am still a bit confused.”  
  
He rubs his thumbs over her hands, “Yeah, I know, I don’t even know why I’m so nervous, this is stupid...I’m just gonna- just gonna ask.”  
  
Annie nods, reassuring him.  
  
“Annie Sullivan, will you go to prom with me?” When he finishes she can see the relief rolling off of him.  
  
“I thought you didn’t want to go.”   
  
He looks shocked at that, “What? No...I do want to go. Because it’s with you. I just know you don’t like those big fancy promposals, so I wanted to keep it simple, and private.”  
  
“You know me well. This was perfect. The flowers, the invitation-”  
  
“Which you still haven’t said yes to,” he reminds her with a smirk.  
  
“Yes, Tyler,” she huffs out a laugh, “I will go to prom with you. But…”  
  
“But what?”   
  
“I just have to admit that I didn’t think you were going to ask me. I had a rough day today because of it.”  
  
He immediately reaches for her, pulling her into his chest.  
“Annie, no, I’m sorry. Man, I fucked up, didn’t I?”  
  
She pulls back enough to look at him, “I just-what made you wait so long? Were you not sure you wanted to go?”  
  
He looks sheepish, “I might have forgotten about it, a little…”  
  
Annie scowls at him.   
  
“Come on, I’m only human. But I remembered last week.”  
  
“Last week? So you just wanted to torture me, then?” Annie says exasperated.  
  
Tyler looks amused and apologetic at the same time, “Not exactly. I, uh, actually asked your mom for permission.”  
  
“You did what?” Annie shakes her head while connecting the dots on her mom's seemingly indifferent attitude earlier.   
  
“Well, I just told her I was asking you to prom. And some ideas I had. I want everything to be perfect, and I know how strict your mom can be, so I just went straight to the source.”  
  
Annie stands on her tip-toes, kissing him. He stumbles back, only for a moment, before he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in. Annie moves her fingers up his neck, tugging lightly at his hair. Tyler hums in his throat, kissing her harder. Annie starts to feel heat radiating through her, so she pulls away slowly. Tyler is quite the sight, with his eyes glazed and lips swollen. It’s a relief to see that she has the same effect on him. And lately, their affect one each other is getting more intense.   
  
“Did you want to share any of those ideas with me?” Annie slides in casually.  
  
Tyler barks out a laugh, “Nice try, but it’s a surprise.”  
  
“Hmmmm,” She places her hands on his chest and starts rubbing small circles, “you sure I can’t convince you?”  
  
“I’m sure you could,” Tyler draws out, knowing exactly what she’s doing, “But, don’t try...just know it will be the best prom ever.”  
  
“I have complete- I have some faith in you.” Annie teases and Tyler grabs at her sides, tickling her.  
  
“Hey! No fair!” She squeals, escaping his hold.  
  
“What time will your mom be home?”   
  
Annie checks her watch, “Not for at least a couple hours.”  
  
“So…” He prompts, “Can I come in?”  
  
Annie walks over and unlocks the door, “Come on,” she motions him inside.  
  
Both of them know this routine well, it’s their favorite time together. Annie puts on some random show for background noise, Tyler removes all the throw pillows off the couch and then plops down. Annie walks over and straddles Tyler’s lap. Like two teenagers starved, they kiss. Tyler kisses down her neck and touches her in a way that sets her skin on fire. And Annie knows just how to perfectly tease him. Every time she feels his tongue against hers, she will grind down on his lap. She gets a sick pleasure feeling him grow hard beneath her. Every now and then, when Annie is feeling bold, she likes to take her top off for him. The feel of him sucking on her nipples, is the best sensation, one she dreams about. But, tonight, they just kiss endlessly. Tonight is not the night to go all the way, they both know it. Annie knows it will be soon, she feels ready, and there’s no doubt that Tyler is too.   
  
  
  


  
  
It’s Saturday, the day of Serenity High’s Prom. “A Night to Remember” is what the banner at school said. She used to be the type of girl to roll her eyes at that, but with Tyler by her side, it really will be a night to remember.  
  
Dana Sue insists on helping her get ready, and taking a thousand pictures in the process. Annie wasn’t a fan of being in front of the camera. Knowing her mom, most of the pictures would be blurry anyway. But, she played along; giving a smile when asked, or pretending it was a candid moment, instead.   
  
Her mind flicks to Tyler, and how he’s probably getting ready too. She pictures him buttoning his dress shirt. Then, she sees him struggling with his bowtie, and inevitably having to ask Cal for help. Most of all, she is excited to smell him; she just knows he will smell yummy.   
  
She snaps out of her daydream when her mom finishes zipping her dress, “There”  
  
Annie sways a little in the mirror, running the fabric of her dress through her fingers.  
“Mom, seriously?”  
  
“I’m sorry, hunny, just-just look at you.” Dana Sue sobs into her tissue.  
  
“It’s just a dress.” Annie says, but even she can’t seem to look away from the mirror. She feels beautiful tonight.   
  
“You look so darn grown, oh lord, my heart can’t take it,” Her mom blabbers on, “where did my baby go?”  
  
Annie turns around and squeezes her mom tight. “Thank you for the dress, and helping me get ready. Thank you for making everything perfect.”  
  
“You’re so welcome,” Dana Sue says through the tears streaming down her face, “I know you are going to have a great time. You just tell Tyler to be on his best behavior.”  
  
Annie rolls her eyes, “He always is, mom, that’s why you like him.”  
  
“I like him because I can see how happy he makes you, and you deserve all the best.” She says matter of fact.  
  
“I love you, Mom,” Annie clings to her mom, giving in to the sentimental moment.  
  
“I love you, sweetie. Please be safe tonight, and smart.”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am .”   
  
  
  
At six o’clock on the dot, there is a knock at the door. Annie knows it’s just Tyler, her Tyler. But, that doesn’t stop her heart from jumping up in her throat. She takes steading breaths as she opens the door.   
The breath gets knocked out of here when she sees him, though.   
  
"You clean up nice." Annie says, looking him up and down.  
  
Tyler only stands there, speechless, mouth slightly agape.   
  
Annie steps forward and presses against his lips.  
"Mmmm, and you smell nice too." She knew he would.  
  
Tyler finally snaps out of his trance.   
“Annie you look...I mean- I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend. You are stunning.”  
  
Annie does a small twirl, showing off her fabulous dress, “Thanks babe.”  
  
“Here, this is for you,” Tyler fumbles with the plastic casing of the beautiful, dusty pink corsage. He slips it on her wrist.   
  
“I love it,” Annie places her hand on his chest, next to his pinned on corsage that matches perfectly with hers, “you thought of everything.”  
  
“I told you, I want tonight to be perfect,” He kisses her forehead, sweetly, “have I told you how beautiful you look?”   
  
“You might have mentioned it, but feel free to say it again.” Annie teases.  
  
  
  
Dana Sue walks in the living room.  
“Tyler, darlin, you just look so handsome.”  
  
“Oh thanks Dana Sue,” Tyler blushes as she walks over and adjusts his bowtie.   
  
When it looks like Dana Sue is going to start with her waterworks again, Annie gets the urge to hurry along with their perfect night.   
  
“Alright, alright, we need to get going, right Tyler?”   
  
“Well, yeah but first can we, uh, take some pictures outside? I want to remember everything.”   
  
Annie bites her lip, barely containing her smile.   
  
“Oh yes, Tyler thank heavens you reminded me, outside on the porch, by the hydrangeas,” Dana Sue pushes them out the door, “Scoot, scoot.”  
  
  
After what feels like a million pictures, in every pose imaginable, Annie and Tyler head on their way.  
  
Annie assumes they will be walking tonight. She even thought to put on her flats, and pack her heels in her purse. School is less than ten minutes away on foot, and any restaurant Tyler planned for is probably also within walking distance.   
So, her surprise is completely genuine when they round the corner and there is a limousine parked waiting for them.  
  
“Tyler?”   
  
His answering smile is bright and beautiful, “Perfect night, remember?”  
  
Annie bounces up and down, in excitement. She’s never ridden in a limo before. She gives Tyler a thank you kiss, as he opens the door for her.  
  
Annie climbs in, taking it all in. It’s dark inside except for the shimmering blue and purple lights that surround the roof. Even with all the space, Annie and Tyler snuggle in close to each other.   
  
“Where are we going?” Annie asks.  
  
“We are taking a little drive to Charleston. I made reservations at a seafood restaurant that I know you’ll love. Does that sound okay?” Tyler asks, rubbing her knee.  
  
“Aren’t you so romantic,” Annie admires, “I’m excited.”  
  
Annie feels like a princess.   
  
Not only did he make reservations at the fanciest restaurant that Annie has ever seen, but there is a private table set up, that was lit by candlelight.   
  
They talk, they laugh, they stuff themselves with some of the best food she has ever tasted, though she could never admit that to her mother.  
  
Annie notices the time, “Babe, maybe we should get going. It’s 8:00, prom just started.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah you’re right, shit...you distracted me,” He says smoothly, looking at Annie lovingly.  
  
They leave the restaurant, feeling many eyes on them, but in a good way. Tyler’s hand is locked in hers and she’s excited all over again for the limo.  
  


  
  
_Wow_...is her very first thought, as they hand over their tickets and walk into the hotel ballroom. They walk under the beautiful, lighted archway as they enter. The room is dark, but the tiny lights that scatter the ceiling, brighten the room like the stars brighten the night sky. The tables off to the side are covered in glittering, gold cloths with white roses at the center. The highlight of the room is the marble dance floor, currently overfilled with her dancing school mates.  
  
“What do we do first?” Tyler leans in close, speaking above the music.  
  
“I-I-” She shakes her head.  
  
“Come on, let’s grab a seat and some punch to take the edge off.” Tyler pulls her behind him.  
  
“You think somebody spiked the punch?” She peaks over his shoulder as he fills their cups.  
  
Tyler takes a quick sip. “Nope. But, that’s okay, I brought provisions.”  
  
Annie keeps watch as Tyler adds a twist to their punch cups, from his flask.   
  
Some of the baseball team comes over to talk with Tyler. Annie keeps drinking, feeling warmer by the moment. She is more relaxed now, and judging by Tyler’s constant jokes with his friends, so is he.  
  
“Babe, I want to dance.” She whispers in Tyler’s ears.  
  
He looks at her with a slow smile, “I figured that would be part of the deal.”  
  
“And you don’t mind? You won’t hate it?” Annie flutters her eyelashes and gives her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
“I won’t hate it, but I can’t promise to like it either.” He teases.  
  
“That’s fair.” Annie replies  
  
Tyler drapes his arm around her waist, leading her to the still packed dance floor.  
From there, everything gets a little blurrier. The room is so hot with all the bodies dancing around them, Annie can feel the sweat trickle down her back. Surprisingly, Tyler is coming around to the dancing, she might even say he is having fun. Some of their moves would probably be embarrassing except everyone seems to be caught up in the moment, enjoying themselves. Annie is loving dancing with Tyler. He stays close to her, never fully letting go, not even for a moment. She isn’t really one for provocative dancing, but Tyler is irresistible, and makes her feel sexy when she rubs against him.  
  
After an hour on the dance floor, they slip away to take a break. Annie sits down at the table with her cup of water. Gabe catches Tyler’s eye from across the room, and motions him over.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Tyler says.  
  
Annie nods to him from behind her cup.  
  
“I’ll miss you.” He adds, kissing her jaw.  
  
She knows it was probably just supposed to be sweet, but the touch of his lips to her skin sends a jolt of arousal. It’s not surprising really since they’ve been teasing each other on the dance floor for an hour. She just didn’t realize how much it wound her up.  
  
She scans the room, after a few minutes go by, and he hasn’t returned. She sees him in the corner with Gabe, who is doing most of the talking while Tyler listens. His gaze flicks to her from across the ballroom, then quickly back to Gabe.  
  
  
  
“What was that about?” She asks when he returns.  
  
“Uh, well, I have something to run by you.” Tyler says carefully.  
  
Annie figures they have been invited to an after party, which she already saw coming, “Okay…”  
  
“Gabe just gave me this.”   
  
Annie looks down to find a hotel room key in his hand, to The Radison, Serenity's only local hotel.  
  
“And that is?” Annie asks though she's sure she already knows the answer.  
  
“It’s a key to a hotel room,” He pauses for a moment, reading Annie’s face, “ He, uh, he got it for himself, tonight, but said things didn’t really pan out for him, so he offered it to me...for us.”  
  
“I see.”   
  
“I took it because he insisted,” Tyler takes her hand, “I don’t expect anything, you know I would never pressure you.”  
  
“I know...I just-”  
  
“You know what,” Tyler cuts her off, “forget it, let’s just go to the after party instead. You wanted to do that right?”  
  
Tyler caresses her hand, obviously waiting to see if he messed anything up.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No? But you said-”  
  
“I don’t want to go to another place with all these people, I want to be alone with you.”  
  
“Are you saying you want to go to the hotel?” Tyler wants to clarify.  
  
“I want to go as long as that’s what _you_ want too.”  
  
They aren’t just talking about a hotel room here. It feels heavy. It feels like they are making a decision here.  
  
“I want to, yes.” Tyler all but blurts out and Annie has to duck her head to hide her smile.  
  
“Good.” Annie says, standing up and pulling Tyler with her.  
  
“Wait...but don’t you want to dance some more? With me and your friends. We don’t have to go until you’re ready.”  
  
“I am ready,” Annie says with conviction.   
  
For a moment, they just stare at each other. Tyler regards her carefully, like he’s looking for something in her eyes.   
  
“We don’t have all night Ty,” she pulls out her phone to check the time, “It’s just after ten, you promised to have me home by one.”  
  
Tyler nods slowly, “Let’s go.”  
  


  
  
If someone had told her a year ago, that she would go to prom with Tyler and then to The Radison with him, she would have laughed in their face. Yet, here she is, blissfully happy with the love of her life by her side as they open the door to their very own hotel room. Tonight there will be no couch, no parents to watch for, and nothing stopping them from fully being together. 

Annie would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. But, she knows it’s completely normal to feel this way. She’s not nervous about Tyler...no...the opposite, she is very sure about Tyler. Just nervous about this next step in their relationship, one that she has been thinking about more frequently.   
  
“This is a nice room,” Tyler remarks after minutes of silence.  
  
“Remind me to thank Gabe.”  
  
Tyler jerks his to look at her. She is leaning back on the oversized, ridiculously comfortable bed, smiling up at him.  
  
Tyler huffs a laugh, “You are something else.”  
  
Annie pats the bed, “Come ‘ere”  
  
Tyler strolls slowly over, loosening his tie.  
  
“I love you, you know that right?” Annie says, turning toward him, draping her legs over his.  
  
Tyler smooths out her dress, “Yes, I know this. I love you too.”  
  
“Good, good,” she says playfully, “I need to be honest with you.”  
  
“I hope you always are,” Tyler responds.  
  
“Duh, what I mean is, I have a confession to make.” Annie amends.  
  
“What is it?”   
  
“I have been thinking about this for a while, uh- about us, and taking this next step.”  
  
Tyler sits up straighter, realizing what she is referring to, “You have?”  
  
“Yes,” she confirms, “Have you thought about it?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, a lot.” He chuckles.  
  
“I’m glad...I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Annie slowly leans in, staring at his lips, “I want you, Tyler Townsend."  
  
With that, Tyler crashes his lips into hers. It is heated, and messy. Their teeth clink together a few times from their eagerness, but they quickly find their rhythm. Annie bites down softly on Tyler’s lip, and he groans.   
  
“We’re wearing too many clothes.” Annie says as she yanks Tyler’s jacket off and undoes his bowtie. He works on the buttons down his dress shirt, and Annie is finally able to rub her fingers across his chest. Feeling his heated skin, makes everything more real.   
  
Annie reaches for his belt.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Tyler stops her, “It’s your turn.”  
  
Annie starts to argue, but instead, turns around to give him access to her zipper. Annie gasps when he kisses on her neck as he slowly unzips her dress. Her body is aware of every touch, even the small breaths she feels against her shoulders.   
  
When he pulls the straps from her shoulders, her beautiful, sparkling dress crumples to the floor. She turns back around slowly, feeling confident in her matching lace underwear she bought just for Tyler.   
  
He isn’t shy about looking at her body, in fact, she sees his eyes growing darker as he drinks her in. To even the playing field, she reaches for his belt again. This time he doesn’t stop her.  
  
They have nothing left to remove but their underwear. Annie has never seen this much of Tyler, except in a bathing suit. But it’s not at all the same since she can see his erection straining against his boxer briefs.   
  
Her breaths are coming out shaky, but she doesn’t hesitate as she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. It falls, joining her dress on the floor.  
  
Tyler looks like the wind got knocked out of him.  
  
Annie climbs back on to the bed, and Tyler doesn’t have to be told to follow.  
  
He hovers over her, finally caressing her breasts. She becomes emboldened at his touch, reaching for his boxers and pulling them down. His erection springs forward, making Annie’s mouth water. From there, it becomes a battle. Tyler sucks and kisses his ways down her torso, slowly pulling off her panties. Annie wets her hand, and strokes Tyler slowly. He bucks in her hand, clearly feeling as out of control as she does. The foreplay is deliciously perfect, every moan and gasp spurring them on.   
Annie is throbbing, she knows she’s ready, and it’s obvious Tyler is too.  
  
“You have a condom, right?” She asks against his lips.  
  
He sits back on his knees, still above her, and just blinks at her.  
  
“Tyler?”  
  
“Yes, I have one. Annie...you don’t know how badly I want you, need you right now. I have to hear that you’re sure.”  
  
Annie surges up, kissing him, licking inside his mouth.  
  
“Annie”   
  
“I want this, I want you. Get the condom.”  
  
Tyler slides the condom on and positions himself over Annie.   
When he pushes in, Annie gasps and tenses up.   
  
“Are you okay?” He asks apologetically.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine, keep going, just slow.”  
  
Tyler nods as he pushes in further; he looks so concentrated she has to press a kiss on his nose.  
  
Annie relaxes, and as he strokes into her a couple more times, she starts to feel a tingle up her spine. It feels good, really good. Tyler catches on quickly, and Annie feels pleasure like never before. She holds on to him, kissing him, as he pumps into her again and again.  
  
Instinctively, she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him deeper. He grunts loudly at that.  
  
This angle, Annie likes...a lot. She can feel something building, a tension that feels so good, but she just knows the release will be better.  
  
“Annie, I-I’m close, you feel so amazing, I have to-” Tyler breaths out the words heavily. Annie knows he has the same growing tension as her and they are both about to burst.  
  
Her climax takes her by surprise. She truly isn’t prepared for the blinding pleasure that takes hold of her body. She pulses around Tyler, feeling the sensation all the way to her toes. 

Tyler has goosebumps pebbled up on his skin, as he spills out into his condom. Annie’s body goes limp, and Tyler falls off to her side.   
  
She rolls over, tucking herself into his side.   
And after minutes of silence, she finally speaks.  
“Well, that was…”  
Annie trails off with a laugh. How could she even put that into words?  
  
“That was perfect.” Tyler finishes  
  
Annie glances up at Tyler, “I thought so too.”  
  
He kisses her sweet and slow, stroking her back.  
  
“I love you.” Annie whispers.  
  
“I love _you_ ,” Tyler intertwines their fingers.  
  
Tyler uses his other hand to reach for his phone.  
He laughs.  
  
“What’s funny?”  
  
“Well, we lasted all of eight minutes.”  
  
Annie busts out laughing, then Tyler too. It leads to a completely unfair wrestling match since Tyler tickles Annie, and he knows that’s her weakness. She squirms until she’s out of his reach.  
  
“Hey! hey...I’m not coming back to snuggle with you, until you promise not to tickle me.”   
  
“I promise,” Tyler says sincerely, “now please come here so I can hold you for a little longer.”  
  
He sets his phone alarm for half an hour, so Annie doesn’t miss her curfew, they would have a lot of explaining to do.   
  
Still naked, they hold each other close, savoring their short time together.  


  
  
When the alarm buzzes, they slowly put their clothes back on. Which is nowhere near as much fun as taking them off, Annie thinks.   
  
Once fully dressed, Tyler wraps his arms around her. “I wish we had all night. I would love to do that again,” Annie tries to push him away playfully, but his arms stay locked around her, “and fall asleep next to you. And if I had it my way, I’d get to kiss you as soon as you woke up and take you out to a nice breakfast. That’s what you deserve.”  
  
Annie smiles brightly at her sweet boyfriend. “I wish too, but just so you know, tonight, was perfect, every single thing.”  
  
Another minute of kissing and they have to put their tender moment on hold, to make sure Annie gets home on time. And Tyler too, of course, but his curfew wasn’t as strict. They no longer have the limo to get them home.  
  
Instead, Annie and Tyler walk, floating in their love bubble all the way back to Annie’s house.  
  
Dana Sue left the lights on for them, but she doesn't come out when they step up on the porch. Tyler takes advantage, stealing more kisses from Annie. He doesn’t want to stop, not at all, but the lights flicker above their heads.  
  
“Goodnight, boyfriend, thank you for tonight,” Annie says  
  
“Goodnight, girlfriend, I love you.”  
  
Annie watches Tyler walk down the street, feeling like the luckiest girl alive.  
  
She drifts off to sleep, replaying their first time again and again. Some memories have her blushing a bit, but she doesn’t regret a single moment. In fact, she is already thinking of the next time she and Tyler can be alone together. She’s addicted.  
  


  
  
The sun peaks through her window, waking her up. She stretches and looks at her phone.  
  
A message from Tyler.  
  
_Good morning, my love. Let’s get breakfast._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
